Mercury
Mercury is the planet closest to the sun, as well as the smallest in the solar system. Despite its proximity to our star, Mercury cannot retain heat because of its almost nonexistent atmosphere, making Venus much hotter. At first glance, craters and bits of debris cover the surface, and until the Applechasers explore it, the planet seems devoid of life. A forcefield surrounds it, but again, until the Applechasers enter the scene, its origins are a mystery to everyone except Niiue. Unlocking Mercury and Exploring its Surface The player cannot access Mercury until Chapter 7. Upon reaching Mercury, the game reveals that a forcefield surrounds the planet. Niiue expresses confusion over why Alinivar came here, but despite it, they open the forcefield's door. If the player talks to either Niiue or Zarbol, they will remark that there doesn't seem to be anything below. If the player decides to explore, all they will see on the surface are craters, rocks, and the occasional pile of debris. Walking in either direction eventually loops the characters back to the landing site. Much of Mercury's landscape looks the same, except for one section: a broken signpost sitting beside a pillar-shaped rock. Checking the debris around this section will show a dialogue box asking why the player is here. The answer lies behind the rock. Heading behind it plays the sound of a door grinding open. The Applechasers will then enter a dark room made of metal that leads deeper into the planet. At the bottom is another door. Going through will take the player into one of the largest dungeons in the game. The Laboratory The Applechasers will enter a massive laboratory filled with plants from all over the galaxy. Aquariums and computer screens line the walls. Despite the size, there aren't any scientists or researchers waiting inside, making it appear empty. Several rooms in the lab contain creatures that the player meets throughout the game like Mooks, Mr. Saturns, and Starmen. Since most of them are sealed behind glass, they can't interact with you. Checking the computers around their containers will reveal biological information about the creatures within. As the player progresses deeper inside, they will start noticing a Geeg with purple eyes swimming through the aquariums and watching the Applechasers. The Geeg will pop up behind the glass for a couple of seconds, then swim out of sight. They continue this pattern until the player reaches a door at the very bottom of the lab, where they will instead swim from one side of the nearby aquarium to the other like a fish. Behind that door is progress: a small computer below a row of windows controls the laboratory's hatches. The player must enable them and unlock another room in the lab. The room in question is near the center of the lab. Upon entering, the player will find the hatch closed. They must first complete a puzzle before it can open. Afterwards, taking the Applechasers inside will drop them into a container, trapping them with the Geeg on the other side. After a brief conversation, the Geeg -- Cerue -- reveals that unlike Giegue, she means no harm. She releases the Applechasers and tells them to meet her at the lower east corner of the lab. Along the path to this area, the player will encounter two of the only three gift boxes: a Reboot Orb and a Life Pendant. When the Applechasers meet with Cerue, she states that the platform they stand on overlooks Mercury's core. The Geeg expresses her desire for the Applechasers to win and then teaches Alinivar PSI Lifeup Omega. She trusts them to never reveal where she's hiding, as it could risk Giegue finding out. The Geeg sadly wishes them well, then disappears into her laboratory. If the player returns to the surface after this conversation, Cerue will close off the area for the rest of the game. Items * Peanut Cheese Bar (x10) * Reboot Orb *Life Pendant *IQ Capsule Trivia *The Reboot Orb in Cerue's room is the only one the player cannot get if they miss it the first time. *In the hatch control room, the player can find a container with a ghost inside. If they talk to it, the ghost only says, "Get me out," repeatedly. The game never explicitly says why this ghost is here. *The Mr. Saturns in their respective container are colored green. This is not the case for the Mr. Saturn that escaped it sometime before and now waddles around the room. *The gift box in the Mr. Saturn containment room gives the player ten Peanut Cheese Bars. *This is the only dungeon in the game in which there are no enemies to fight. Category:Planets